mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mother of All Villains
'The Mother of All Villains '''is the 21st-22nd episode in Season 2. This is a one-hour series finale. It aired on September 9, 2015. Plot Oliver grapples with internal conflict as he walks his mother down the aisle. Meanwhile, Kaz and Skylar struggle to protect the Arcturion from all the villains that it beckons. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz / Hapax the Elder *Augie Isaac as Gus Recurring Cast * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz * Mike Beaver as Nelson Gonzalez * Jeremy Howard as Phillip * Jeffery James Lippold as The Crusher (No Lines) Antagonists *Jamie Danbo as Mr. Terror/Bridget *Richard Epcar as Mr. Terror (voice) *John J. Joseph as Mort *Morgan Benoit as Nightstrike *David Mattey as Slaughter Master Trivia * This is the series finale of Mighty Med. * This is the third one-hour episode in Season 2 and the fifth one-hour episode in this series. * Alan found out about his father Optimo. It is also revealed that Hapax the Elder is Optimo's dad and Alan's grandfather, thus explaining Hapax's resemblance to Alan. * This episode has Horace and Bridget's wedding, but they don't get married. * Mr. Terror is the main antagonist of this episode, and is still at large. * Kaz and Oliver obtain superpowers in this episode upon exposure to the Arcturion. So far, they are only revealed to have one power (flight) but they may have additional powers. It's possible they will keep their powers for Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Kaz, Oliver and Skylar find out that Mr. Terror is Oliver's Mom. * Philip is actually an alien from the planet Baaaaahh, but was exiled for losing the Arcturion. On a related note, it is mentioned that President Headley of Baaaaahh has the second smallest head. * Gamma Girl was previously lifted up into the sky along with Gray Granite and Tecton, since she made an appearance in this episode, it is no longer unknown what happen to her. * The Wormhole transporter has been fixed, even though Adam broke it in the crossover. * During the fight for the Arcturion during the wedding, part of the scene is depicted as a football -styled confrontation, similar to the ballet performance in Ballet DANTser on ANT Farm, another show starring Jake Short.. * Bridget shows little to no remorse regarding her plans to kill Quimby Fletcher upon Oliver's confession that ''he was actually Quimby Fletcher. * When Optimo told Alan that Razor Claw would destroy him (Alan), he was trying to protect him. This is similar to how Bridget eliminated her boss, Argento to protect Oliver. Promos https://youtu.be/j-fIbp9__WQ https://youtu.be/kNUA_4xZYzI Poll Do you think Bridget will return in Lab Rats: Elite Force? Yes No Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Arcturion Arc Category:Episodes that have aired in 2015 Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Bridget Category:Episodes with Mort Category:Episodes that premiered in September Category:Storyline episodes Category:One hour episodes Category:Episodes with Gamma Girl Category:Episodes with Blue Tornado Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with Philip